Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują teleporter, który przypadkowo zamienia miejscami mózgi Fretki i Pepe. Pan dziobak wyrusza na akcję w ciele Fretki, a tymczasem do Fretki przychodzi Jeremiasz. Fretka w ciele Pepe ukrywa się przed nim, chłopcy zaś szukają Dziobaka wyglądającego jak nastolatka. Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia? (W domu Fineasz i Ferb oglądają mroczny film.) (W filmie) Zły naukowiec: Wiesz, co będziemy dzisiaj robić, drogi Tolbo? Przetestujemy mój teleporter. (Naukowiec włącza maszynę, która przenosi Tolba z jednej obręczy do drugiej.) Eureka!Teraz będę mógł się teleportować w każde miejsce na świecie! Tolbo: A czy najpierw nie musiałbyś zawieść tamtego teleportu Eh, chociaż w ten sposób też dotarłbyś na miejsce. Więc w sumie ten teleport jest trochę bezcelowy. Zły naukowiec: Tolbo, czy ma ci znowu usunąć język? (Fineasz i Ferb oglądają telewizję.) Fineasz: Super! Już wiem co będziemy robić! (Ferb zakrywa usta.) Ehehehe! Nie chodziło mi o język, tylko o teleport! Linda: (Mama szuka na dywanie w salonie kolczyków.) Cześć chłopcy! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Razem z Ferbem zbudujemy dzisiaj teleport! Linda: Świetnie! Przenieście mnie tam, gdzie leżą moje kolczyki. Zgubiłam je. Fineasz: Ociekające topazy, czy kółka? Linda: Kółka! Fineasz: Oh, czyli sukienka będzie niebieska!Damy znać, kiedy je znajdziemy! (Mama odchodzi.) Chodźmy Ferb, tracimy cenny czas! (Fineasz i Ferb konstruują teleport, podobny do tego z filmu.) Fineasz: Teleport zbudowany! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Fretka śpi w pokoju, a na niej leży Pepe.) Fretka: Fuj! Tobie nie wolno tu wchodzić! (Pepe terkocze.) Chłopcy wiedzą, że (Wychodzi z pokoju z Pepe na rękach.) masz zakaz wchodzenia do mojego pokoju. I zaraz im chyba o tym przypomnę. (Dziewczyna wchodzi do kuchni, gdzie mama czyści naczynia.) Mamo, wiesz gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? Linda: Chyba są w garażu. Fretka: Tak przy okazji, Jeremiasz będzie niedługo, czy mogłabyś mnie znowu przy nim nie zawstydzać. Linda: Niby jak to znowu? Fretka Pamiętasz zakończenie piątej klasy i mały stolik? Linda: Ooo racja! Mój błąd! (W garażu Fineasz i Ferb są gotowi do zrobienia zdjęcia teleportowi.) Fineasz: Oto wielka chwila w dziejach ludzkości! Czy aparat fotograficzny gotowy? Ser! (Fretka trzymając Pepe wchodzi chłopakom w kadr.) Fretka: Ile mam powtarzać żeby nie wpuszczać Pepe do mojego pokoju!? Co to jest? (Idzie z dziobakiem w stronę teleportu.) Fineasz: Teleport! Może być co nie? Fretka: No teraz już wpadli! Aaaaaa! (Fretka potyka się i przelatuje przez teleport razem z Pepe. Mózg dziewczyny przypadkowo zamienia się z mózgiem dziobaka.) Fineasz: Super, to działa! Fretka, wszystko dobrze? Fretka (Pepe): Chwila moment, dlaczego jesteście tacy duzi? Eh, i dlaczego mam zieloną rękę? (Fretka przegląda się w lustrze i zauważa, że jest dziobakiem.) Aaaaaa! Jestem obleśnym, śmierdzącym dziobakiem! Jestem dziobakiem! Jestem dziobakiem! Jestem dziobakiem!... Fineasz: Już wiem! Najwyraźniej wasze jednoczesne przejście przez teleport zamieniło wasze mózgi. Fretka: Naprawdę? Słuchajcie! Chcę byś z powrotem dziewczyną, bo jak nie... zaraz! Jeremiasz niedługo tu będzie! Fineasz: Spokojnie siostrzyczko, przeteleportujemy was jeszcze raz. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe, eh.., to znaczy Fretka, to znaczy Pepe w ciele Fretki! (Idą do ogródka.) Ciekawe, gdzie o, lub ona się schował? Masz jakiś pomysł? Izabela; (Odwiedza chłopców.)Co słychać chłopcy? Fineasz: Cześć Izabela, zbudowaliśmy sobie teleport, który zamienił ciało i mózgi Pepe i Fretki. Izabela: Serio? Ale bombowo! Fretka: Zmieniłabyś zdanie, gdybyś też śmierdziała tak jak ja! Fineasz: Szukamy więc Pepe, żeby znowu mogli być sobą. Pomożesz nam? Izabela: No pewnie! (Pepe dostaje się do bazy, ale z powodu wielkości nie mieści się w kanale.) Major Monogram Carl, ile razy ma ci powtarzać, gdy kończysz, popraw fotel. Carl; Przepraszam! Major Monogram: Och, jesteś age... (Zauważa Pepe w ciele Fretki.) Och! Carl, mamy naruszenie bezpieczeństwa! Carl: Skąd ten wniosek, szefie? Major Monogram: W naszej bazie jest nastolatka. Carl: Nastolatka! Skąd! (Pepe zakłada kapelusz.) Major Monogram: Genialne przebranie, agencie P! Carl: Niech to, myślałem, że jest prawdziwa. (Pepe przegląda się w szkle i zauważa, że jest Fretką.) (Pepe terkocze.) Major Monogram: Oto twoje zadanie! Z okręgu Wszystkich Trzech Stanów zniknęły wszystkie posągi klauna Glucia. Bez niego cała przyjemność jedzenia hamburgerów zniknęła. Razem z Carlem codziennie jemy hamburgery klauna Glucia. Mięso, ogórek, pieprz i sól! Major Monogram i Carl: Z Gluciem obiad frajdą jest znów! Major Monogram: Bardzo nam go brakuje. Więc, ehee.. przerwij wszystko, co robisz i dowiedz się, co stało się z posągami. Masz godzinę! (Pepe-Fretka rusza na misję na motorze. Dziewczyna na ulicy spotyka Stefę w samochodzie z mamą.) Stefa: Fretka? Cześć Fretka, czadowy skuter! Ej, jedziemy na hamburgery do Klauna Glucia? (Światło zmienia się na zielone i Fretka odjeżdża.) To miało znaczyć tak, czy nie? Mama Stefy: Nie wiem córciu, ale kapelusz fajny. Stefa: Tak, nawet jej w nim do twarzy. (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb drukują ogłoszenia o zaginionym Pepe nastolatce.) Fretka (Pepe): Pośpieszcie się, nie możecie szybciej? Jeremiasz niedługo tu będzie! Fineasz: Ferb drukuje ostatni plakat. Całkiem nieźle wyszło. Fretka (Pepe): Zaginął dziobak, wygląda jak dziewczyna. (Fretka zauważa okropne zdjęć siebie.) Dlaczego akurat to zdjęcie? Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie taką oglądał. Fineasz: To jedyne jakie mieliśmy. Bardzo dobrze Izabelo! Izabela: To dla mnie drobiazg! (Izabela prowadzi sterowiec z wielką kopią ogłoszenia.) Fretka (Pepe): Teraz już wszyscy zobaczą to okropne zdjęcie! Fineasz: Słuchaj Fretka, zostań tu, a my porozklejamy plakaty. Pepe niedługo się znajdzie. (Fineasz i Ferb odchodzą.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Dundersztyc usuwa taśmy z nagraniami z pomników Klauna Glucia.) Taśma nagraniowa: Mięso, ogórek, pieprz i sól! Z Gluciem obiad.. Dundersztyc: Dość już tego! (Pepe pojawia się u Dundersztyca) Hy! Nastolatka? (Pepe zakłada kapelusz.) Pepe-nastolatka?! (Łapie Pepe w małą klatkę.) Przepraszam za ciasnotę, ale gdybym tylko wiedział, że przebierzesz się za nastolatkę, przygotowałbym większą pułapkę. Pewnie chciałbyś widzieć, po co mi te wszystkie posągi, co? To proste! Już od ponad tygodnia nie daje mi spokoju ten koszmarny dżingiel. Mięso, ogórek, pieprz i sól! Z Gluciem obiad frajdą jest znów! Och jak ja tego nie cierpię. Ukradłem więc wszystkie posągi i usunę z nich taśmy z tym nagraniem. Nikt mi nie zabroni. A potem je zastąpię moim niecnym dżinglem! Muszę go jeszcze tylko dokończyć. Mam lekki kryzys twórczy i nie mogę jakoś znaleźć rymu do niecny. Wiesz mi, próbowałem. Becny, cecny, decny! Nie, to w ogóle nie są słowa. (Fineasz i Ferb rozklejają plakaty.) Policjant: Zginął wam dziobak, chłopcy? Fineasz: Tak! Policjant: (Mówi przez nadajnik.) Funkcjonariusz 3323, przekaż, że mamy 10-11P. Tak, chodzi o dziobaka, wygląda jak dziewczyna. Zaginął. (Do Fineasza i Ferba) Bez obaw chłopcy, najlepsi policjanci tego miasta zaczną go szukać, jak zjedzą coś pożywnego u Klauna Glucia. Fineasz: A naszej mamie gdzieś zniknęły kolczyki. Policjant: Które, ociekające topazy, czy kółka? Fineasz: Kółka. Policjant: Faktycznie szkoda. Zaraz się tym zajmę. (Odchodzi.) (Fretka idzie do kuchni, by pokazać się mamie, ale ona jej ie widzi, ponieważ szuka czegoś w szafce.) Fretka (Pepe): Mamo, nie uwierzysz co Fineasz i Ferb zrobili? Linda: No co tym razem zrobili? Fretka (Pepe): Wystarczy tylko, że na mnie spojrzysz. (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi.) Jeśli to Jeremiasz, powiedz mu, że zaraz będę... nie może mnie zobaczyć mnie w tym stanie! (Fretka ucieka.) Linda: (Odwraca się.) No dobrze, to co chciałaś mi pokazać. (Linda otwiera drzwi.) Cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Dobry pani! Zastałem Fretkę? Linda: Jeszcze się nie przebrała. Wiesz, jakie są dziewczęta. (Idzie z Jeremiaszem do salonu.) Usiądź sobie. Skoro czekasz, zrobię ci kanapkę. (Odchodzi do kuchni.) Jeremiasz: (Zauważ Pepe pod kanapą.) O, cześć Pepe! Chodź tutaj! (Bierze dziobaka na kanapę.) Jak się dzisiaj czuje mój ulubiony dziobaczek. (Jeremiasz głaszcze Pepe.) Fretka (Pepe): Ooooch, to znaczy arrrr! (Fineasz i Ferb rozwieszają bilbordy.) Kobieta: Och, to dziobak? (Ludzie mówią o zaginięciu.) Linda' (przynosi kanapki.) Może chciałbyś pooglądać telewizję? A wiesz, mam kilka filmów z Fretka, gdy był mała. Och! to właśnie ona podczas kąpieli. Uhu! kilka bąbelków. (Fretka wychodzi z salonu, by powiedzieć coś mamie.) Fretka (Pepe): Mamo, pamiętasz naszą rozmowę? Zakończenie piątej klasy. (Fretka wraca.) Linda: Zakończenie piątej klasy? O czy ona znowu mówi? Fretka (Pepe): (Wychodzi z salonu.) Ech! Po prostu wyłącz ten film! (Fretka wraca.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Jecny, Mecny, Pecny...(Pepe dzięki wsuwce we włosach uwalnia się z pułapki.) Recny! Nie, nie, nie. Gdy tylko rym dobry znajdę, zakończę te całą obiadową frajdę. No świetnie, ładny wierszyk na prawdę! Tyle, że z frajdą wszystko się rymuje. (Pepe atakuje Dundersztyca.) Aucha! (Pepe stara się uderzyć Dundersztyca ogonem, ale jako nastolatka nie posiada go.) Ha! Zapomniałaś, że nie masz ogona! Teraz się ciebie nie boję! Ale zaraz, nie mogę uderzyć dziewczyny. (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca torebką.) Nie widziałem wcześniej tej torebki. Ach! (Pepe znowu uderza go torbą.) No to ja uciekam. (Dundersztyc stara się uciec, ale nadal stoi w miejscu, a przed nim ukazuje się dym w jego kształcie.) Co się stało? (W domu Jeremiasz karmi Pepe.) Linda: Bardzo miły z ciebie chłopiec. Już wiem, dlaczego Fretka postawiła ci w pokoju ołtarzyk. Ehehe! Ojej! Hehe! Cyba nie powinnam była tego mówić. Bardzo dziękuje się, że zgodziłeś się nakarmić Pepe. Jeremiasz: To żadem problem. A tak właściwie to co dziobaki jedzą? Linda: Głównie dżdżownice i larwy owadów. Fretka: (Fretka wymiotuje na kanapę.) Ble! Linda: (Wynosi Pepe na dwór.) O, Pepe! Teraz znowu będę musiała wyprać dywan. (Wchodzi do środka, zamykając drzwi do ogródka.) Wiem, pewnie zgubiłam kolczyk, rozwieszając pranie Fretki. Może pomógłbyś mi go poszukać. Fretka (Pepe): (Fretka podchodzi do drzwi i zaczyna się pocić.) czy ja się pocę mlekiem? Ach, życie dziobaka to porażka. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Czekaj, czekaj! Nie mogę z tobą walczyć, gdy wyglądasz jak dziewczyna. No bo to, jak to się mówi, trochę dziwaczne. Zobacz, wyprzedzasz torebek! (Pepe odwraca się, a Dundersztyc ucieka.) (Pepe łapie Dundersztyca i wiąże słuchawkami.) A niech cię, Pepe- nastolatko! Agent P! (Pepe wraca do restauracji ze wszystkimi Gluciami.) Mężczyzna:Patrzcie, dziewczyna, która zgubiła dziobaka, znalazła Glucia! Dzieci: Hura! (W ogródku Fretka stoi razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Fretka (Pepe): To po prostu okropne! mama niszczy miłość mojego życia! (Pepe-Fretka pojawia się w ogródku.) (Pepe terkocze.) Fineasz: O, Pepe, jesteś wreszcie! Fretka (Pepe): Świetnie! Chcę znów być sobą! (W garażu Fretka stoi w teleporcie trzymając Pepe.) Fineasz: Więc tak to zrobiliście za pierwszym razem? Trzymałaś go na rękach? Fretka: Tak, tak, tak, tak! Szybciej! eh, teraz jest o wiele cięższy! (Fretka i Pepe przechodzą przez teleport i odzyskują swoje ciała.) Fineasz: Ciekawe, czy się udało? Fretka: No to teraz wpadliście! Wszystko powiem mamie! (Biegnie do mamy.) Ferb: Może jednak najpierw się umyj. (Fretka biegnie po mamę do kuchni.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Związany kablem od słuchawek.) Muszę się z tego uwolnić. Ach, aaa! (Dundersztyc uderza w przycisk od jednego z intorów.) Och, mój stary pomniejszator, chyba powinienem był go wyłączyć, zanim przerobiłem go na kwietnik. (Inator strzela w teleport, który się zmniejsza.) Fretka: Szybciej mamo, pośpiesz się! Już po was! Zobacz sama, to właśnie to! (Linda wchodzi do garażu.) Linda: Oczom nie wierzę! To wasza robota. Fineasz: Eee, tak! Linda: Och, są nawet ładniejsze od tych, które zgubiłam. (Zakłada obręcze na uszy.) Fineasz: Wspaniale! Linda: Dziękuje chłopcy! (Do Fretki) Zamknij buzię, bo połkniesz muchę. (W napisach końcowych piosenka Pepe nastolatka agent) Żeński głos: To na wpół neurotyczna nastolatka agent! Ładna, zgrabna i powabna, lecz dziobaka rozum ma! I nie przeszkadzaj jej, gdy się wczuwa przy swoich mp3. Każdy bandzior dobrze wie, że przed nią nie skryje się! ''Dundersztyc: Świetnie, teraz ta piosenka będzie mnie męczyć...'' Żeński głos: To Pepe! Nastolatka agent! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1